Challenge Accepted
by awkwardblacklesbian
Summary: Callie makes Arizona work for it...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hopefully no toolery here...this is short, but the next chapter is much longer. Enjoy.

* * *

Light shone through wooden blinds as cerulean blue eyes focused themselves. Arizona loved mornings. Her body had gotten used to waking up at the butt crack of dawn. Growing up in a military family would do that to you, and she was thankful that it had prepped her for her career as a world-class surgeon. She rolled over and looked over at her wife.

God, Callie was beautiful, even in her current state of comatose. Her dark, disheveled mane covered most of her face and it did not appear as if she planned on waking up anytime soon. Arizona struggled to control her gaze as it surveyed the way in which the Latina's t-shirt had left the caramel skin of her lower back exposed. She guessed that they had both gotten hot the previous night, because further down the bed she spotted their bunched up, discarded bedding.

She propped herself up on her elbows, and contemplated how she wished to start her morning. Arizona knew she should allow her wife to sleep, but the aroused feeling settling in her stomach urged her to do otherwise. Once Callie was fully awake there was no doubting that she would be up for pre-shower/breakfast/work sex. But, she had learned that disturbing a sleeping Calliope Torres was dangerous... yet potentially rewarding. The blonde decided against her better judgment and lifted her hand cautiously, moving raven locks out of her wife's face. Callie's peaceful expression was now visible. Full lips were parted slightly, and her nose scrunched up a bit at the contact.

Arizona licked her lips and leaned in closer to the slumbering Latina. She grazed Callie's cheek and slowly kissed her way up to her exposed earlobe before caressing it with her tongue and biting down gently.

"Calliope. Wake up sweetie," a seductive tone was evident in her voice.

Arizona chuckled as her wife fought to stay unconscious. She placed another kiss behind the grumpy orthopedic surgeon's ear, "Mmm, if you wake up now I'll make it worth your while."

"Ugh, Ari I'm tired," Callie grumbled. She was now partially roused and the huskiness in her already sexy voice turned Arizona on even more. Arizona sighed as she felt her body reacting. Wetness pooled between her legs, and she shifted on the bed. It was time to go in for the kill, "I know sweetie, I just couldn't sleep," her mouth was within a few centimeters of Callie's ear, "I'm sorry. I just want you so fucking bad." Arizona Robbins was not much on cursing, but Callie was always turned on by it, and Arizona knew how to play dirty.

Callie turned onto her side and slowly opened her deep brown eyes. A grin spread across her face as her wife's words finally registered, "Oh Yeah?"

"Mmhm. I mean, can you blame me?"

The peds surgeon squealed as she was pulled on top of the curvy Latina. She leaned down and began kissing the tanned neck below her as a moan slipped from Callie's lips. "That. Was. So. Easy." Arizona declared between kisses. She was surprised when her wife pulled away, a sculpted eyebrow raised questioningly. "Oh, I'm that easy, huh?"

"Yup," the blonde stated proudly, "no one can resist a Robbins," she said half jokingly. Her dimples were now on full display and Callie struggled to maintain her composure.

"I'm glad you think so. But, since I am so easy, I'm sure you won't mind working a little harder for your prize. Ya know, challenge yourself a bit more?"

Arizona's jaw dropped when Callie flipped her back onto her side of the bed with little effort. She watched the shapely woman climb off of the bed, and beautiful hips sway teasingly into the bathroom. She contemplated running in after her, but when the door shut Arizona began to panic, she just knew she was about to get laid. "Ca-lli-o-peeeeee, baaaby I was kidding...don't leave me like this." The sound of the door locking and the shower turning on was a clear sign that she was on her own.

"Dammit," blonde hair flew as she let her head fall back onto her pillow. She groaned loudly and sent up a quick prayer for anyone unlucky enough to encounter the sexually frustrated surgeon at the hospital. Today was going to be a challenge in more ways than one...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Everyone who reviewed asked me to continue, so that made me happy. Told y'all I'd add the next chapter quickly!

Anyway, this is 2 of 3 chapters as of now. I did not receive specific requests, so I wrote whatever I thought would please y'all. Don't get all fussy because I gave you a chance to voice your opinion. As always, if you want the next chapter to go a certain way... hit me up and I'll work it in.

Oh, Thumpa! thank you so much for your help. This story definitely wouldn't be happening without you helping me brainstorm. And the initial idea goes to bluejayhotti. Props!

ENJOY!

* * *

Challenge Chapter 2

With the wheels of her Heelys planted firmly on the ground, the blue eyed bombshell walked up to the nurses' station like a true grown up. The lack of perkiness and high speeds must have been a signal to everyone, because as she stalked down the hallway no one dared to make eye contact. Karev apparently missed the memo, and sauntered up as if nothing was wrong.

"Hey, boss," a dopey grin plastered upon his face.

"Karev." Tightness was apparent in the blonde's slender shoulders, and her icy tone was not masked.

"What's up with you today, boss? You seem a little uh tense..." a nervous laugh escaped tight lips.

"And yet, you are still here," Arizona shot a glare in the unshaven man's direction.

"Whoa, hey, no need to take your problems out on me. What? You not getting any or something?" The look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know.

"Oooooh, shit, that bad huh? Sorry boss, I was actually just joking; I didn't mean to strike a chord or anything. Anyway, uhm, I- Uh. I gotta go check on a patient."

The peds surgeon looked up at the nurse behind the desk, "are you gonna give me my charts, or just stare at me?" She grabbed the charts from the woman and made her way through her unit. Maybe a stroll would help her come up with an idea.

Arizona should have known from the look in Callie's eyes that morning. She should have known that this was not going to be a walk in the park. The peds surgeon was far from the player that she used to be, but something in her had made her think that simply batting her eyelashes would break the ortho goddess.

But, the Latina had not shown a crack in her resolve. After showering, she had ruthlessly teased Arizona by conveniently "forgetting her towel". She then proceeded to rub her hand up and down Arizona's thigh the entire drive to work, before giving her an innocent peck on the cheek and walking into the hospital with extra pep in her step.

The familiar smell of espresso wafted through the air, and stopped the exasperated blonde in her tracks. Coffee! The Latina was incapable of making it through her day without coffee, and Arizona was more than desperate to get on her good side. She spun on her heels and anxiously handed the man behind the cart her debit card, before bolting down the corridor with two cups of coffee.

"You are a genius. Way to go Robbins!" she thought to herself.

* * *

Callie leaned against the desk in front of her and smiled up at the nurse behind it. "How are you today, Dr. Torres?"

"Ugh, exhausted. I've already performed two difficult surgeries and my day has barely even started. This is the life, huh?"

The raven haired woman turned around when she saw the nurse peering over her shoulder. There stood her wife holding God's gift to mortals. Strong hands reached for the drinks before bringing the closest one up to her mouth and tipping the cup upwards. "Mmm," blue eyed widened dramatically as the Latina moaned into her cup, "damn that's good."

"Y-yea I thought y-you could use some caffeine."

Brown eyes sensually studied the woman before them as the Latina's pink tongue peaked out to remove a drop of coffee from full lips. She cleared her throat, "Well, thank you, Dr. Robbins. You shouldn't have," a light blush spread across her cheeks.

A goofy grin surfaced, accompanied by adorable dimples, "you're more than welcome, Dr. Torres. I guess I'll see you later then?" the peds surgeon shot her wife a wink.

"Most definitely," the ortho surgeon's gaze followed her wife until she turned the corner. God, she really was desperate.

As soon as she was sure that she was out of sight, the blonde threw her fist into the air. She didn't care that everyone around her was giving her crazy looks, because as far as she was concerned, she was getting some. She savored her coffee and kicked out the wheels on her Heelys before taking off down the hallway. Score.

Arizona had just finished a consultation when she heard her pager go off. She rolled her eyes and pulled it out of her coat pocket. "Oh, thank God." The message was from Callie. She didn't think she could see another patient in her current state. Ever since her wife's hand lightly grazed her's when reaching for the coffee holder, her libido had been on over drive. She was sure that her underwear were ruined and let out an audible gasp when she saw their code for on-call room sex on her pager. She nearly dropped the device as she took off for the stairs. She couldn't hold out any longer.

* * *

The ortho goddess smirked to herself as she typed out the message and waited in the dimly lit on-call room. She had to admit that this was fun, but she kind of felt bad for Arizona. Her arousal had been more than obvious that morning, and Callie was sure that she could have simply kissed her and sent her over the edge. But, Calliope Torres was NOT easy, and she would not allow her cocky wife to think that about her. Laugh lines formed at the corner of rich, chocolate colored eyes as she heard the blonde breathlessly barge through the door, and watched her rip her lab coat from her own body.

Damn, she was sexy when she was horny. That was inarguable. Blue eyes fell to rose colored lips and further down to exposed cleavage. The blonde's bottom lip was between her teeth, and her nostrils flared. She shamelessly looked at her wife as if this was her final meal. The Latina stepped forward and removed her own lab coat before pushing Arizona into the nearest wall. "I'm glad you came."

"Mmm, Me too. Calliope, I- I am so sorry about this morning. I don't actually th-" her words were swallowed by her wife and she struggled to remain conscious as her morning fantasies finally came true. Here she was, about to get what her body had been pleading for the entire day. A gasp fell from bruised lips as she relished the passion filled kisses that were now being placed on her neck. Callie knew that neck kisses were a huge turn on for the peds surgeon, and it felt so amazing.

"I know. You don't have to tell me."

Darkened blue eyes rolled back as her wife pressed their bodies together even more. She felt a thigh move between her legs and apply pressure to her pulsing clit, and she nearly came right then. A deft hand made its way down her body and popped the button of her navy slacks before slipping into soaked lace panties.

"Fuck, Calliope. More. Please..." she begged. Begging was not the norm for Arizona, nor did she like doing it. But, at this point she would grovel if she had to. She would do anything to get some relief.

"I already know what you want, sweetheart. You want me to fuck you," strong fingers moved slightly and evoked a throaty moan. "You want me to make you come, don't you? I bet you'd love to fuck me too, wouldn't you, Arizona?" wow, she was mean. "What if I told you that I wanted you to fuck me hard up against this wall?-the blonde struggled to breathe- "I've been so wet for you all day." She grabbed her wife's hand and forced it into her scrub bottoms. "You feel that?"

A whimper echoed through the small space as Arizona fought to keep her composure. She was sure she wouldn't last long, and struggled to form a response, "P-please, Calliope. I'll do anything. Just tell me what you want..." the warmth between Callie's legs was amazing, and she longed to plunge into her depths.

"Anything, huh? That's an impressive offer, Robbins," now she was just toying with her as she removed Arizona's hand. "Well, what fun would it be if I just told you what to do?" she chuckled as the woman in front of her groaned loudly. Callie ran her fingers through Arizona's wet folds and smirked at how ready she was. "Wow, Ari. It looks like you've already made a big mess down here. And, trust me. I'd looooove to help; I really would. It'd feel so amazing, too. I'd take such good care of you."

Arizona growled out of frustration and continued to plead as her voice cracked, "Calliope... baby, please. I can't take it anymore. I'm so so sorry."

"Don't! Stop apologizing, it's pitiful. Believe me, you can take a LOT more than you think." The brunette kissed her wife deeply before pulling her hand away from her pussy, "plus, it's gonna take more than a warm cappuccino to convince me that you've learned your lesson,"-she paused and cleaned off her fingers- "I wouldn't wanna be too easy, would I?" The Latina shot the peds surgeon a quick wink and chuckled to herself.

Arizona watched in horror as Callie retrieved her lab coat from the floor and draped it across her arm. "You don't look so hot Ari, you should probably eat something." The blonde's legs were quivering, and before she could react, the sound of the door slamming shut broke the silence. She shakily buttoned her slacks over her aching center and yanked the door open before storming past a group of seemingly amused interns.

"Stop fuckin' laughing! You guys aren't paid to stand here and dick around. Go save a life!" the sight of the well respected surgeon sent the young physicians scattering.

She was definitely in need of a very, very cold shower.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I hope you guys like it :). Enjoy.

* * *

"Blue balls? Hahahah! Oh my Lord, Arizona... you have GOT to be kidding me."

Dimpled cheeks blush profusely, "please talk even louder Teddy! I don't think the patients in Oncology can hear you yet." Arizona was far from amused; she shoved a spoonful of apple sauce into her mouth grumpily, "I am so freakin' serious. You have no clue. It's a real thing; I feel like I'm going to explode!" her voice tapers off, "I have a lady boner..."

"Woooow, alright then. And, you are absolutely right. I have no clue about your lady loving, but I do think you are being a bit dramatic," the cardio surgeon leans over the table, yogurt in hand, "but is it really THAT good? It has to be if it is making you act like this, and giving you this so called 'lady boner'."

Blue eyes widen below raised eyebrows, "so soooo good. It's better than that party that you had in your panties haha. Otherwise, I would have taken care of myself by now, trust me." The peds surgeon finishes off her apple sauce and drops the empty container onto her tray, "I just wish I could stop putting my foot in my mouth. That would save me from taking ice cold showers in the attending's locker room."

"Oh. Dang. I'm sorry. Maybe, let Callie know how much you're suffering?"

"That's a cute idea, Teds. Calliope is more than aware." The shorter woman ponders for a second before adding, "but I did do something a little naughty..."

Green eyes narrow, as Teddy contemplates whether or not this is something that she should be hearing. "Oookay. Are you going to tell me, or just sit there smirking?"

"Well, I may have slipped my underwear into her lab coat when she wasn't looking," Arizona cringes a bit as she waits for her friend's reaction.

"Nice,"-she takes a drink from her bottled water-"kind of like turning the tables? Teddy thinks for a second and whispers, "wait. So, you are going commando? Sick."

"Mmhm. Don't even act like you've never done it, they were destroyed anyway. And, I guess you could say that. I just want her to know what she does to me. Maybe she will show mercy," Arizona had to mentally laugh at herself. Mercy was not something Callie was interested in becoming familiar with.

"I feel for you Robbins. Have you thought about maybe taking her out for drinks tonight? She's been known to loosen up when the tequila starts flowing."

"Teddy...I am desperate and horny, but I am not about to take advantage of my own wife. Geez."

"No no no. I meant get her to just let her walls down a bit. Then maybe she will consider fucking y-," green eyes squeezed shut as she laughed at the absurdity of her previous suggestion,"this shit is beyond hilarious."

"Thanks, Teds." The peds surgeon stood from the table and turned to a nearby trash bin, "I was actually planning on maybe ordering us a pizza or something tonight. Now that you mention it, I am sure she'd enjoy a drink after work. Perfect!"

The taller woman stood and threw her trash away before turning to offer Arizona a hug, "good luck. I know how it feels, and I'm rooting for you," her lips trembled as she held back another bout of laughter.

Blue eyes glared at Teddy and a playful punch landed on the cardio surgeon's upper arm. "Gee thanks, I'll let you know how it goes." The women hugged before going to their respective units, "Bye, Teds!"

"Bye!"

* * *

"Damn, Torres, you're evil."

"Mark, don't even start with me. She needs to learn her lesson."

Slate blue eyes glazed over, "we are two different species Torres, because I would never in life turn down sex with that woman. She's way too bubbly, but still. The things I woul-"

"Okay, seriously? Stop. Please. She doesn't even remotely like dick." The ortho surgeon took a bite of her panini as they walked a path behind the hospital. "Honestly, I've really been tempted to just- just- arrgh. Mark I really want her to fuck me, like bad. It's so hard to play "hard to get" when you want to be easy."

"Wait, didn't you just say you weren't easy? Isn't that what this is about?"

Plump lips formed an adorable pout as the Latina processed her best friend's words. "Right. But if you get into a girl's pants easily, you don't bring up the fact that it was easy. That's rude, and ridiculously cocky."

"I guess, but Robbins is just sure of her abilities. I know how she feels," Mark's eyebrows wiggled in Callie's direction.

"Gross...and, no buts. She told me I was easy, and felt the need to gloat even though she knows I'm well aware of her skills. I have to make her work for it." Her ringtone went off and she stopped to check her phone.

**Drinks n pizza after work? My treat. ;) -A**

"That Blondie?"

"Yea...I guess we are going for drinks tonight for some reason."

"Did you seriously just say that, Torres? THE reason is that Arizona is trying to loosen you up, get in your pants. Obviously she wants some pussy. Pooooundcake. Lady Lovin'. A little bump and gri-"

"Jesus! Mark... could you please refrain from being so blunt sometimes? Wipe that creepy smile off of your face!"

"Says the girl who admitted to wanting her brains fucked out. Look... do what you have to Torres, but I think you women play too many games. Screw her already."

"Oh, I plan to, eventually. Stay out of it." Callie finished her sandwich and turned without warning to head back into the hospital.

"C'mon. Stay out of it? YOU paged ME! I expect details. Hot, dirty details!" the greying stud yelled as he stormed after his crazy best friend.

* * *

Arizona walks out of the attending's locker room in a chambray button up tucked into tight, dark jeans, and peeks at her wristwatch. She had initially planned to walk with Callie across the street, but was running late. This was SO not the way to get laid. Hopefully wearing one of Callie's favorite shirts would do the trick. She felt a buzz in her pocket.

**I'm waiting at the bar. :) -C**

Okay, good. Callie wasn't mad. Five minutes and several minor collisions with fellow pedestrians later Arizona opened the door to the bar and made her way in. The peds surgeon spotted long, distinctively dark hair from behind and let her eyes travel down the Latina's body. She was wearing her signature sexy leather jacket and skinny jeans. Laughter filled the air as she ordered up another shot of what was presumably tequila.

Arizona approached the bar, "the usual, please," a bottle of locally brewed Tripel 7 Ale was placed on the counter, and the blonde brought it up to her lips before taking a long sip. "So, can I buy you a drink?" she laughed as her wife jumped at the sound of her voice.

"I'll take another shot, and whatever you have there."

"You think you can handle what I am drinking? This is not for fake beer drinkers."

"Well, excuse me," she turned back to the bartender, "I'll have one as well."

The blonde took a seat on an empty bar stool. She could see brown eyes tracking her every move and tracing her body. She knew Callie would like her outfit. It was simple, but for some reason the brunette always got turned on when Arizona wore button ups. Hell, she wasn't complaining, the blonde winked in her wife's direction as a giggle fell from her lips.

Callie diverted her eyes. Dammit, she had been caught staring. She downed her last shot, and took a long drink from her beer. The Latina was definitely feeling a buzz, and a familiar warmth spread throughout her body, collecting at her center. This was not how things were supposed to go. She was supposed to be the one in control.

"Uh, I think I'm going to run to the bathroom real quick," she needed to get a grip. Arizona smirked at her knowingly before turning to the bar and ordering another drink. She loves that she could fluster the ortho goddess.

Callie stepped into the dimly lit bathroom. Letting out a loud sigh when she realized that she was alone. Tanned hands gripped the edge of the counter-top as she leaned over the sink. Brown eyes looking back at her through the mirror. A loud creak broke the silence, and soon skilled hands were on her hips, pressure from her wife's center on her ass.

Piercing blue eyes join brown in the mirror; tension mounts as they hold one another's gaze, each mentally undressing the other. Arizona takes this time to slowly press her body into her wife's, moaning at the sensation, greatful to be so close. A gasp falls from full lips as Arizona lowers her head and kisses the Latina's exposed neck. The blonde waits to see if Callie will stop her before proceeding to kiss, nip and suck on each and every one of her wife's hot spots. Strong arms struggle to continue holding the Latina up as her arousal builds, back arching slightly.

A loud moan echoes through the bathroom, urging Arizona to continue. The blonde can feel her pulse quickening, and her center is throbbing as she rhythmically grinds her hips into Callie's amazing ass. She sees brown eyes clamp shut and perfect teeth bite down on a full bottom lip. A tanned hand reaches back and roughly grabs a handful of blonde hair, pulling her even closer. Whimpers escape her lips at the force of the tug. She quickly regains composure.

"You feel so good, Calliope," she trails one of her hands up slowly from her wife's hips, feeling heated skin under the material of Callie's shirt, closing her hand over a satin covered breast. "Tell me to stop, and I will," she smirks to herself as she hears strangled breath escaping her wife's mouth. Her body language was telling Arizona that she wanted whatever the blonde was about to give her, and Arizona was not going to hold back. Blue eyes flew open when she felt Callie pull her hand from under her shirt.

The Latina turns to face her wife, "I-I, uh, left my purse at the b-bar."

Arizona could hardly believe she had stopped them for that, "n-no it's fine I don't m-mind. I'll buy you more purses. All of the purses you want." She leans in, attempting to continue where they left off, her frustration evident.

"But, um that one has all of my things in it," the ortho surgeon was well aware of the fact that no one would take her things.

She places a light kiss on her wife's cheek and whispers, "almost," before exiting the small space. Arizona throws a private tantrum before following close behind. This was absolute torture, plain and simple.

The brunette can feel her resolve breaking rapidly, but letting Arizona fuck her up against a bathroom counter wouldn't really make her point. She would toy with her poor wife for just a few minutes longer. As soon as they returned to the bar, Callie grabbed Arizona's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Callie's hips begin to move to the beat of the music. She pulls the blonde in closer, and laughs at the way in which she seems hypnotized by Callie's movements. They maintain eye contact as they grind against one another. Sweat glistens off of their skin as the beat picks up. Neither of the women care about the people around them, and their movements soon become more intimate.

Mark was right. Callie was tired of playing games. She wanted her wife to do whatever she wanted with her. The brunette leans in to initiates a deep, lustful kiss between the two. Before things reach a new level of indecency she pulls back and stares into darkened, blue eyes.

"Ari. Take me home."

A/N: Ooooh...I said three chapters? I meant four-ish. My bad. But isn't this fun guys?! :). How should this play out? Let me know...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: It is surprisingly hard to write a chapter full of just sex. Looking for a plot? Keep it moving. This is raunchy. Y'all have waited long enough. Hopefully this pleases everyone. BUT if it doesn't... just know that I did this for y'all on 2 hours of sleep!

Okay, Enjoy. :)

* * *

*Clack. Clack. Clack.*

An aggressive chorus of car horns sound sending the swerving sedan back into its lane, away from noisy lane dividers.

"Calliope, I'm serious. If you want to make it home in one piece, I highly suggest you stop." The Latina's mouth had been exploring every inch of pale skin above Arizona's crisp collar since they'd left the bar.

"Is that what you really want, Ari? Ya know, I bet I could make you come right here."

The blonde's jaw muscles tense and visibly protrude as she tries to maintain composure, refraining from offering up a response. She'd been on the brink of climax the entire day, and didn't doubt that Callie could easily follow through.

Soft lips continue to move across her bruised neck and Callie nips at her collar bone, eliciting a moan from the driver's seat before soothing the pain with her warm tongue. "I want you deep inside of me tonight, Ari. I need you to explore every inch of me, inside and out. "

"Yea?" intense blue eyes struggle to focus on the road ahead, "what else do you want?"

"Mhm. I think you know exactly what I want."

She knew precisely what the Latina was implying, and she planned on giving it to her. Visions of thrusting into her wife invaded her thoughts. She could almost feel manicured nails digging into her back, creating long, red scratches that would inevitably sting under the shower in the morning.

Right now her only focus was getting them home, pleasing the woman next to her, and getting off in return. This day had been challenging, but the reward was worth it.

Arizona expertly whipped their Audi into the apartment's garage, and parked in the first available spot.

"Um, Arizona? This spot is clearly reserved." a glaring yellow sign shone through the large windshield.

Arizona was already half way into the building, mumbling over her shoulder, "Ookay, and I'm in a bit of a rush. Let's go. I'll worry about that later."

* * *

Light from the hallway illuminated their roomy apartment as leather smashed into painted plaster. Breathless pleas drowned out the sound of the apartment door being slammed shut and pale hands reached up to rip expensive fabric from tanned curves. Gasps fell from full lips as buttons tore from their thread and scattered across wooden floorboards. The walk up to their apartment had been a blur. Potentially having someone witness their actions had not discouraged the two from boldly groping one another the entire way.

Arizona now had Callie pinned up against their living room wall with a strong thigh pressed firmly into her wife's throbbing center. Her mouth worshiped flushed skin, causing Callie to moan appreciatively.

"Don't stop."-strong fingers buried themselves in blonde locks-"P-please...Don't stop."

Arizona reached down to undo her wife's belt, swiftly ripping it from its loops and throwing it over her shoulder haphazardly. Its metal buckle clattering against the kitchen tile before coming to a rest. Callie's button to her jeans is popped open by deft finger, and the thick material along with her underwear are pulled down to the middle of her thighs. Without warning, the blonde enters her with three fingers. A strangled moan building in her throat as she is filled wonderfully, walls stretching to take more of her wife inside of her.

"Oh- Fuck. D-deeper.." a free hand grabs one of her legs and wraps it around slender hips, allowing backed thrusts to penetrate her slick heat even further.

"Like that, Calliope?"

"Y-yes, don't stop. F-Faster."

Panted pleas from her wife intoxicate Arizona and she buries her face in the crook of Callie's neck. The rhythmic thud of Callie's body against the wall spurs Arizona on even more and her hips jerk as she continues to plunge into slick heat repeatedly, curling her fingers on each long stroke.

"God, you're wet Calli- oh... fuck" the Latina's center clenches violently around the blonde's hand.

"I-I'm co-coming." Callie's head falls back, mouth hanging open to allow a silent scream to escape into the air. Long fingers dig into creamy white skin, causing half crescent indentations to form.

"That's it, Calliope. Come for me," Arizona's thrusts slow, lengthening her wife's orgasm, and warm liquid pools in her palm. At the first sign of discomfort, drenched fingers are withdrawn and cleaned hungrily.

Blue stares into brown as the orthopedic surgeon's eyes slowly refocus. Arizona's clit is pulsing and she knows that Callie only needs to touch her to make her come.

"So...was that deep enough for you?" a smirk forms on bruised lips.

"It was, but I think I want you deeper," Callie leans in, initiating a passionate kiss, relishing in the taste of her own arousal. Their bodies clash once again and the two stumble on discarded clothing on the way to the bedroom. Only breaking contact so that Arizona could retrieve the strap-on.

"Lay down." Arizona turns to her bedside table which contains the large attachment for their harness. Callie shudders at the authoritative tone in her wife's voice, but decides to remain standing.

Brown eyes track the blonde as she confidently adjust the straps and turns to move towards the bed. Her brow furrows at the Latina's defiance.

"I have an idea..."

Long legs extend beautifully as she stalks over to her wife. Arizona was a very visual lover, and Callie wanted to reward her for enduring a ridiculous amount of teasing throughout the day. Blue eyes widen as the taller woman seductively lowers herself to her knees, taking Arizona's length into a capable hand.

Callie smirks as moans echo throughout the room, her hand firmly stroking the strap on, forcing the insert to go deeper and deeper into Arizona's center. Warm brown eyes gaze up the peds surgeon's toned body, asking for permission to continue. A strong hand on the back of her head comes as a surprise. She hadn't been sure if her wife would appreciate the idea of her doing this, but she was undoubtedly enjoying herself too.

Arizona guides Callie's mouth to the head of the 8 inch attachment, and she confidently takes it into her mouth, eliciting a deep groan.

"Fuck, Calliope. Oh- that-that's good... really good. Keep going." Her center clenches as Callie's lips move purposefully up and down the toy, taking almost the entire length into her mouth. Tanned hands grip the peds surgeon's thighs and Arizona bites her lip at the sight before her. A familiar tingle travels through the blonde's body and settles at her core.

Pale fingers tug at raven locks, gently pushing her length deeper, causing the insert to hit the perfect spot. Callie is shocked when she feels her wife's thighs begin to quiver, and hears labored, uneven breaths leaving her mouth. She brings one hand up and teases her wife's center before rubbing her clit, and pressing down firmly.

Arizona comes almost instantly and a rush of arousal spills down still quivering legs. Callie removes the toy from her mouth with a pop before leaning down and licking her wife's thighs as she recovers, hand still tangled in her wife's hair.

After a few minutes, Arizona grabbed Callie's hand, helping her up before pushing her back onto the bed. The brunette admired her wife, and subconsciously spread her thighs in anticipation as peds surgeon crawled up her body before situating herself between long legs and brushing back a strand of silky dark hair.

"Ready...?"

Callie addresses the hint of uncertainty in her wife's eyes, "I'm more than ready, Ari. Don't hold back."

Hesitance vanishes from the now dark blue irises as a nimble hand reaches between their bodies, grasping the attachment. The Latina takes in a sharp breath as she feels her wife press into her. A pleasured groan sounds from above.

"Deeper."

In one swift motion, Arizona buries herself inside of her wife's tight walls. She has to steady herself as the feeling created on her end by the small insert is almost overwhelming. Her body had been near orgasm all day, and if it hadn't been for the unexpected head she'd received, she wouldn't have lasted very long.

The feeling of being stretched heightened Callie's arousal, "Oh Ari- Fuck, that's it.." Slender hips begin to thrust deeply, and the bed shakes as Arizona builds a rhythm, pounding the Latina roughly into the mattress, and the headboard into the wall.

"Harder."

Arizona is surprised that she can already feel the body under her stiffening. Blue eyes flutter shut as she tries to concentrate on her rhythm

"Calliope...you- you feel amazing."

She lowers her lips to Callie's neck before biting down on a strong shoulder to stifle her moans. Her hand comes up to play with bouncing breasts, tweaking tight nipples with her fingers. She brings one up to her mouth before sucking it gently, extracting a moan of approval from the Latina. Sweat drips down the smaller woman's back, which is now jerking uncontrollably from shear pleasure.

"Oh- God- Oh, Yes..."

Callie's legs flop uselessly to the side as Arizona continues to thrust into her. She can see long, deep scratches on white skin, and can't wait to look at them the next day. She'd always loved leaving her mark and being marked where no one else could see. It was like a secret reminder of their nights of lovemaking.

Brown eyes roll back as her orgasm crashes into her, thighs pulling Arizona in closer, locking her into place and shortening her stroke. The blonde follows suit, and soon she is panting against bronze skin, torso flush with Callie's.

Callie runs her fingers up and down Arizona's spine. Seeing her wife come undone like that was a huge turn on. "Good, huh?" blonde hair moves against her cheek as Arizona nods weakly.

Arizona shifts slightly. The 8 inch cock is still buried deep inside of her wife, and the small movement causes her to moan. Arizona reaches down and gently pulls out, quickly removing the strap-on from her hips, and tossing it to the side of the bed. Callie is on her back. One hand is behind her head, and her skin is glowing under the dim lamp lighting.

"C'mere," she brings her free hand up and pulls Arizona into her arms, allowing her to settle in before she strokes Callie's cheek with the back of her hand.

"I'm sorry about this morning.. I never meant to sound disrespectful."

"I know. I just felt like you needed to be knocked down a peg. You can get a little too cocky sometimes."

Dimples show themselves as the peds surgeon turns on the charm. "Baby, you can't blame me. I'm a Robbins. It's in my genes."

"Yea, and I'm a Torres... I am a natural bad ass. Nothing about me is easy."

"That's fair."

"So is following up on your promises. If I remember correctly, you promised pizza."-she rubs her hand over her abdomen for emphasis-"I kind of worked up an appetite."

"Stay here, I'll go order it."

Callie watches her naked wife saunter back to the living room to find her phone. God, there was nothing like nights filled with countless rounds of amazing sex and breaks for small naps, water, and pizza. The blonde scurried back into the room and pounced onto the bed, retaking her spot in Callie's arms.

"They said at least 50 minutes," a pout forms on gorgeous lips. "What do you want to-" she shrieked as Callie flipped her onto her back, and bombarded those lips with playful kisses that soon turned more urgent.

"I have another idea..."

Arizona hoped the food would get there soon, because she was going to need the energy. Keeping up with the fiery Latina was always a challenge that she was willing to accept.

* * *

AN: Welp. That's it. What next? You tell me.


End file.
